


Sam Snaps

by Imalwaysdown



Series: Destiel Oneshots/Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, M/M, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Oblivious Castiel/Dean Winchester, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sam sets them up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalwaysdown/pseuds/Imalwaysdown
Summary: Sam is tired of seeing Dean and Cas dancing around each other and does something about it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Oneshots/Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811056
Kudos: 62





	Sam Snaps

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m reposting the juicy oneshots on their own because they deserve their own attention, and so more people can see it! I like for people to enjoy these.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go make a food run, I'll be back," Sam said to Dean and Cas, who were sitting and talking as Cas went through Dean's bag. He had to get out of there before he said something, before he suffocated. This was one of the times Sam desperately wanted to call them out on their shit.

They were there, giving each other looks, and Dean was making teasing jokes towards the angel. Sam was sick of it, seeing them do that and never taking action on one another. It was tiring watching them deny the feelings, he really wanted to yell at them.

At some point, while talking about women and how they rarely slept with them, Dean pointed out Cas' looks.

"You know if I were a woman, I would date you, you can get anyone looking like that, Cas," Dean said, while smirked and fiddling his thumbs. 

Sam rolled his eyes and almost face palmed at them, because what the fuck? Who says that to their best friend unless they actually want to fuck them. 

Sam has know for a long time about them, he knows the way they feel about each other. Anyone with eyes could tell they're in love. 

—and Sam has known since forever about Dean's sexuality. He may think he's good at hiding how he feels, but he certainly isn't. He was obsessed with male characters in tv shows, as a child and as an adult. I mean come on, think about Dr. Sexy! He's like a teenage girl when it comes to that man. And he would never forget Ryan in high school. The Ryan that Dean never wanted to leave. The same Ryan who was never told about their real lives, so that he would never be hurt. Yeah, maybe he could have just been a friend, but the way Dean was about him, showed he viewed Ryan differently than any other guy friend he had.

For what Sam knows, Cas is genderless anyway, he's just in a mans body. I'm sure gender wouldn't be a huge problem if it was Castiel Dean liked and not Jimmy Novak's body. Sam was sure Dean was bisexual anyway.

Cas, well he was "indifferent to sexual orientation", as he says. Cas, he doesn't seem mind Dean is the same sex as his vessel. Cas was too deep to care, and well he seemed to still have the same connection with Hannah when she was in the male vessel.

Sam knew he had to do something, not only for them but for himself. He is sick of seeing them dance around each other. 

He wanted them to be happy. Suppressing emotions, getting pissed at each other, and never doing any thing, that's not happy.

He texted Cas saying, "Meet me here with Dean I've got something important to show you," and giving him the location of a local diner he thought was fitting.

Messaging Dean the same thing was a little harder, because Dean called and had questions. Cas wasn't worried about questions.

"Hey, man," Sam said when he had answered the phone, knowing what exact questions Dean was going to ask him.

"Why do you want me at the diner? I thought you said you were gonna bring home to food," Dean questioned.

"I thought we could eat somewhere for a change."

Dean grumbled, "Fine. Whatever you are paying."

"See you there."

"See you there."

-⋄-

Dean parked the impala in the parking lot of the diner and got out. He was wondering what the hell Sam was up to this time, because why else would he ask Dean to come here. He saw Cas sitting at a booth, picking at his nails. 

Dean couldn't deny how cute he looked. His hair was a little messy like always because he never remembered to brush it and Dean always had to remind him. 

"Hey Cas, where is Sam?" Dean asked, sitting across from Cas and giving him a genuine smile. Cas seemed to be the only one to ever get those from him. 

"I thought he was with you," Cas said, confused at this point.

"He told me he was gonna be here," Dean replied, furrowing his eyebrows. He took out his phone and called Sam.

"Sam," He said when his brother picked up, "where are you?"

"At the bunker."

"At the bunker," Dean mocked, "At the bunker. Why the he'll aren't you here Sam?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"You and Cas. Together. Alone. Now go grow a pair and talk to him!" 

"I- great he hung up."

"What did he say?" Cas asked. 

"He's at the bunker. He set us up here."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't fucking know, man," Dean frustratedly conveyed. He glanced at Cas, who was still picking at his nails. 

Dean swatted at his hand, "Stop that." Cas obeyed, and looked up into his eyes. They stayed that way for a minute, before Dean cleared his throat and looked away. 

"Glad we've been having normal hunts lately, yeah? I'm happy to have you come along, buddy," Dean stated. His hand was lying next to Cas's. It was tempting, sickening not to do almost—not to grab his hand and hold it right there.

"Yeah it's nice to be around you and Sam," Cas said. His pinky was touching Cas's, and Cas was moving closer to him. Dean was about to explode.

Dean's hand was about to move closer to Cas's but he got a phone call.

"Oh sorry, Cas, It's Sam," Dean said. He answered the phone only to be told to pass it to Cas.

There was some talking on the other side of the phone before Cas spoke. "My phone is dead....I don't have a charger," He said.

Sam must have told him to put the phone on speaker because he said "Okay," and set the phone down.

"What are you guys doing," He asked. He obviously knew they had not admitted their feelings yet. He would just have to try a little harder.

"Just talking, Sam, Why?" Cas said, completely confused since he knew they were there together.

"Dean. I swear to god if you don't explain this to Cas I will come there and do it for you," Sam yelled into the phone and then hung up once again.

"Dean, explain what to me?" Cas questioned as Dean rubbed his face in distress. He looked at Cas's face and knew how difficult it was going to be explaining to his best friend how he felt. It wouldn't be easy, especially if Cas didn't return his feelings.

"Look, promise me that you won't be scared or that, if I explain this to you, you won't leave me?" Dean asked him. Cas shook his head. 

"No, Dean, I would never leave you," Cas answered.

"Well," Dean paused for a moment and looked down at his hands, "I think of you more than a friend Cas, that's it. 

Cas was silent for a moment, "As in," Cas trailed off before speaking again, "you're in love with me?"

"Yes, Cas, I'm in love with you," Dean said, still looking down at his hands.

"Dean, look at me please," Cas said after a moment. Dean listened to him and looked into his eyes. He looked happy, and he didn't even have to smile.

"I think I am in love with you too. Being an angel and all, I am not really sure what it means, but I am sure what I'm feeling isn't platonic."

Dean smiled and looked down, "Really?"

"Yes, Dean, really. Now are you gonna explain why Sam set us up?"


End file.
